One Hundred Themes
by Scarlet32
Summary: These are a collection of oneshots revolving around Usagi and Mamoru. As per usual fluff. Short Summary at the begining of each story.
1. Number 44: Coffee

Title: Addiction

Author: Scarlet (moonbunnie56 at Livejournal)

E-mail: Sailor Moon is not mine and it seems it never will be.

Theme/Challenge: #44 Coffee

Rating: PG

Notes: I love coffee. Coffee is my life. If I could melt coffee on a spoon and inject it into my body I would. And if I didn't have a horrible fear of needles.

His dark blue eyes continually skimming the words in his textbook, Mamoru reached for the mug of steaming black coffee without missing a beat. Taking a sip of the bitter drink, he could practically feel the caffeine flowing through his veins, making his mind sharper and his eyes open as he continued to read.

"You know, that's a bad habit."

Lifting his eyes, he found a short blonde with blue eyes standing next to him giving a disapproving look to his cup of coffee. "Actually, I think you're confusing it with smoking." Just to spite her, he took another sip.

"Same difference." Turning to the waitress she gave her usual order and sat down to wait for it to be filled.

"Why don't you fill me in then, oh wise Odango-atama," he said, sarcastically pulling on one of her long pigtails. Annoyance was a usual feeling when conversing with Mamoru so Usagi ignored it easily enough.

"Well, personally I think coffee is an awful habit. It does some of the same things smoking does"

"Like give you lung cancer"

"Do you want to know, or what?" The slight annoyance was growing. Chuckling as he saw Usagi's face turning red in anger, Mamoru closed his book and focused all of his attention on her, figuring he wasn't going to get any more studying done while she was near him.

"I'm sorry. I'm all ears. Please continue"

"Thank you. Anyway, coffee doesn't give you lung cancer but it isn't the best thing for your bladder. It makes you go to the bathroom like a million times a day. Then it stains your teeth, and after drinking it you get bad breath. I'd hate to kiss a guy after he drank a cup of coffee."

"Well, then I guess I'm lucky that I have no urges to kiss you." With that, Mamoru finished the his entire cup in one gulp and turned back to his textbook.

At that time the waitress came with her chocolate milkshake. Grasping the glass, Usagi looked over at Mamoru who was now again engrossed in his book. She was extremely tempted to spill the cold drink on his head but decided it would be a waste. With a huff, Usagi turned her back on him and made her way back to the booth she was sharing with her friends, not seeing the smile on Mamoru's face as she walked away.

Usagi was standing at the bar located at the front of the arcade. Sitting on one of the stools was a mass of clothes, half-sprawled over the counter. Heavy breathing could be heard coming from it, indicating that whatever it was, it was deeply sleeping. The object had a mop of black hair and was draped in a horrible olive green jacket. Based on that, one would think the figure was Chiba Mamoru – but why would Mamoru be snoring in the arcade in the middle of the day? Cautiously she poked at the lump. "Mamoru...is that you?"

The lump shifted positions and emitted a growl-like sound. "Odango, leave me alone. This is all your fault"

Now knowing definitely that it was Mamoru, Usagi proceeded to shake the large form as much as she could. "Mamoru-baka! Wake up...you're scaring the other customers. And I'd like to know why it's my fault you should've gotten more sleep"

Finally lifting his head up, Mamoru rubbed at his drowsy eyes while taking a look at his surroundings. "How long have I been here?"

Taking pity on his pathetic form, Usagi sat next to him and ordered him a cup of coffee. "No idea. You were knocked out when I walked in."

When the waitress placed a mug in front of them and poured the dark liquid, it immediately had the affect of perking Mamoru up. He grasped the mug like a lifeline and brought it up to his face, taking a deep breath of the sweet aroma several times. Surprisingly, after that he placed the cup back down and pushed it away.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked, her eyes darting from his sad eyes to the still-full mug.

"I'm trying to quit, and that is why this is all your fault. It isn't lack of sleep it's a lack of caffeine," Mamoru replied, his voice full of longing.

Eyes now wide, Usagi was struck speechless that the ever-arrogant Chiba Mamoru actually listened to something she had said.  
"So since I've sacrificed coffee... does that mean you'll kiss me now"

End.

This was written for a themes community I'm a part of in Livejournal. I figure I would put them up here too just so I can keep them all in one place. The stories won't be connected.. at least I don'tthink so at this point.

For those looking for an update for Scavanger Hunt... it is coming. Very very soon.


	2. Number 63: FortuneTelling

Title: Written in the Stars

Author: Scarlet

Disclaimer: Do not own anything.

Theme/Challenge: #63 Fortune-telling

Rating:PG

Notes: I love reading my horoscopes..Go Libras! Hehe. But yes.. this is set in the first season and is short and sweet. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Your soul feels tired. Give it some time to sleep." 

Putting another piece of the fortune cookie in his mouth, Motoki contemplated the deep words that held his future. "It has a point. My soul does feel a bit overworked"

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "That didn't even make sense. How can your soul be tired?"

"Praying too much?" Seeing that his reply didn't seem to appease Mamoru, Motoki shrugged and finished off the rest of his cookie. "It's not something you need to question. It's a complex process that is better left to higher beings. So... just open your cookie and accept your fate." He threw the small golden package at his friend's head.

Mamoru caught it right before it would have hit his forehead, much to the disappointment of Motoki.

"Accept my fate, huh? Well, let's see what the higher beings have in store for me, then. I hope it's money," he said, sarcastically breaking the crunchy cookie in half and pulling out a small piece of paper.

"Your true love will come to you as a rabbit."

Not exactly the clichéd or other wise vague fortune he was expecting. Seeing a confused reaction on Mamoru's face, Motoki reached over to read the fortune himself. "Well, this fortune is too obvious. It means that you are into animals. And I can no longer be your best friend because that's really gross."

Grabbing the fortune back from Motoki, who was currently laughing like crazy person, Mamoru stood up "Shut up, idiot. Let's go before they decide you need to be taken away from society. " He then proceeded to walk out of the restaurant with a still-chuckling Motoki following behind him.

* * *

"Let's see... I'm a Taurus and it says: 'This month will be a good time to take a vacation, so make sure to catch up on all your work insuring that your free time won't be bothered with dark clouds.' A vacation... a perfect place to rest my tired soul and a great time to be away from this arcade" 

"You do know that you're reading a horoscope from the back of a women's magazine right?" Mamoru asked, as Motoki was thinking about possible places to take his vacation.

"One of the girls left it behind and I figure it shouldn't matter what gender you are since the horoscopes are based on signs. So far it seems like the stars are telling me I need a break. Now...let us see if the stars still say you are into animals." Motoki suddenly burst out in laughter, handing the magazine to Mamoru so he could look for himself. Finding his sign Mamoru couldn't believe his eyes.

"Your moon sign is rising this month, which means that you will find the love of your life within a rabbit."

"Well...this has suddenly gotten rather creepy, hasn't it? What are the chances that two different fortunes would have the same message?"

"Maybe you really are secretly in love with rabbits and you just don't know it. Don't worry, Mamoru, there are places where you can get help." Motoki patted Mamoru's shoulder.

"Like I actually believe this. This is just some ridiculous coincidence," he said, and just as the words came out of his mouth, the arcade door opened to reveal a giant pink bunny. It walked right up to the seat next to Mamou and sat down. Both boys looked at the pink creature in disbelief.

Then a high feminine voice came from within the bunny. "Can you guys please stop staring at me? I already know I look like an idiot in this." Furry pink arms reached for the head and pulled it off, revealing a great length of blonde hair and a red Usagi. "It's so hot in that costume. Can I please get a drink, Motoki?" He nodded in reply and slowly walked away, never taking his eyes off her.

"Wow you guys are really weird today." Usagi turned to face Mamoru and still received no reply. His blue eyes staring at her gave her a weird feeling. Seeing the magazine, Usagi grabbed it to distract herself. "Oh! Horoscopes! I love these things. Let's see...for a Cancer it says: 'This month is the month of love. You'll find it suddenly and in the least likely place.' " Usagi rolled her eyes and laughed. "What a lame fortune! Like I'm going to believe something like that..."

End.

* * *

Some people asked for a 2nd part of "Addiction"... I'm sorry I thought about it but really couldn't come up with anything more. I hope though you enjoyed this one. Reviews are also welcomed with much love. 

Just another thing. I don't understand the meaning of ficlet..haha. I've looked at the stories being posted in the community and they are like so short. A paragraph? Sometimes two.. oh well.. so these are not ficlets (which should be more fragments of a fanfic), I feel though that what I write are more short one-shots. You can almost mistake them for ficlets but they are able to stand as whole peice not just a fragment.

... after writing that I realized that I'm pretty much using the words I used to describe Chopin's Preludes from my Chopin Music final... I'm going to bed. Good night.


	3. Number 3: Photograph

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Scarlet

Disclaimer: Claiming no rights to sailor moon.

Theme/Challenge: #3 Photograph

Fandom : Sailor Moon

Pairing : Usagi X Mamoru

Rating: PG

This happens in first season... I didn't mean for all of them to be first season but it seems that I just can't help myself. Hehe..

* * *

The arcade was filled with the voices and laughter of children and teenagers. Being a Friday afternoon, it was filled with the bustling bodies coming and leaving. Motoki stood behind the counter for a moment catching his breath. Days like these made him regret his choice of occupation. 

Looking around at all the tables filled with cute girls who were wearing their short skirts, he knew he wouldn't fool anybody with that statement. His surveying eyes caught the sight of something on the floor. Nobody seemed to notice its existence. Motoki picked up the object and turned it over in his hands. He saw a familiar photograph, one that would be missed if it was lost by the owner. Putting it in his pocket, he figured he would return it before its absence caused a panic.

* * *

A little while later… 

When Mamoru took his usual seat at the counter, he was about to order when the look on Motoki's face stopped him. "Why do you have that stupid look on your face?" he asked.

Feigning innocence Motoki shrugged. "What look?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes at his friend's idiocy. "That stupid look... As if you know something that I don't"

"Oh well, if it's that look then I guesses you're right. I do know something you don't know"

"Enlighten me"

Motoki leaned in. "Missing something?" he asked mysteriously.

Pushing the blonde's face away, Mamoru thought about it but came up with nothing.

Seeing the clueless expression Motoki sighed. "Let me give you some clues. It was a beautiful spring day when we were dragged to the park to have a picnic with five beautiful girls. As usual you and your Odango start to argue. A typical Usagi klutz attack occurs and a picture was taken"

Finally realizing what he was talking about Mamoru's eyes went wide with shock. "I lost it"

"Yes…and you're lucky I found it. It was difficult enough for me to get it in the first place." Motoki pulled the photograph from his back pocket and returned it to its proper owner.

Taking it back Mamoru's usually cold blue eyes softened at the picture before him. When Usagi tripped on some invisible rock, Mamoru had instinctively gone to catch her. With the help of some perfect timing on Minako's part the picture resulted in Usagi and Mamoru seemingly embracing. Their faces nose to nose and a blush covering both of their faces. The photograph was one of Mamoru's cherished possessions. "Thanks for finding it. I didn't even notice that it was gone. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost it."

Suddenly the arcade doors opened to let in a flustered Usagi. When she saw the two men together she grew more agitated and made her way to a booth far away from them. Seeing Usagi's strange behavior Motoki decided to see what was wrong. "I'll be right back," he said to Mamoru before going to the mass of blonde now collapsed in the booth. Nodding in understanding, Mamoru took out his wallet in order to put the picture back where it belonged.

"Usagi-chan what's the matter?" The caring voice of the arcade worker seemed to bring Usagi out of her despair. Her eyes looked at him with hope.

"I'm so glad you came back here." With suprising strength she pulled him down to sit next to her. "I needed to talk to you but I didn't want Mamoru listening"

Usagi's face was alarmingly close to his own and his hands were being gripped in her smaller ones. Motoki's face was tinted pink at the proximity -- he was a guy, after all. And as much as Usagi wanted to avoid it, their situation was attracting the attention of the man sitting at the counter. Motoki paled when he saw the dangerous look in his best friend's face. He carefully detached himself and moved to the other side of the booth. Feeling he was no longer in danger, he once again focused on the girl of which his friend was so possessive. "How can I help?" he asked.

"I lost something. It's really important to me and I wondered if maybe you found it?" Usagi's voice was barely audible and her eyes seemed to be strangely glued to the table.

Motoki scratched his head in confusion. "Well, it would help if you told me what exactly you lost"

At this a blush spread onto the girl's cheeks. "You see...I can't tell you exactly. If you found it, though, you would know that it was mine"

He wasn't sure how to reply to that one. "I don't think I've found anything that belongs to you." Seeing her disappointment, Motoki quickly added, "I'll keep an eye out though, and I'll ask the other workers if they found something."

Usagi slowly nodded her head, with a heavy sigh she started to get up. "Thanks, Motoki-kun. I guess I'll try Rei's temple. Oh...and don't tell Mamoru if you find it, okay?" A slight wave and Usagi seemed to run out the arcade.

Still a bit confused Motoki made his way back to Mamoru.

"What did she want?"

"She lost something and was asking if I found it," he replied, trying to think if perhaps he saw a bunny key chain or something of the sort.

"What did she lose?" Mamoru continued to question.

Motoki shook his head. "It was so weird... She wouldn't tell me exactly. But she did say I would know it belonged to her if I found it"

Mamoru nodded but kept silent for a bit, seemingly in deep thought. Seeing his friend's odd mood, Motoki coughed uncomfortably. "I didn't mean to sit so close to her by the way, if that's what's bothering you. And she grabbed my hand so quickly"

"It wasn't mine," Mamoru interrupted.

"Huh?"

"The photograph... It wasn't mine." And in his hand he held two identical photographs.

End.

* * *

Special note to Poisonmoon: Sorry! That was undecided too! I'm sorry! I've currentlyfallen into that awful japanese habit of leaving stories open ended. I hate it too.. so I don't understand why I seem to writing things like that. Blah.. maybe I secretly love it.. I'm a sick person. Sorry once again next time promise I will make it more concrete.

For Jojodacrow: I've also noticed that drabbles for sailor moon are very lacking..sad times. Good for me I guess since I didn't have to put up a fight for the pairing I wanted. Anyway..the LJ community I post in is 100themes. And ooohhhh..FMA.. I love that show..point me to your drabbles! I love that show to peices.

Also a thank you to all the rest of the reviewers..wow I didn't think this would get as much attention as it got. Makes me feel so happy. Especially the review from Alicia Blade in this and Scavanger Hunt. She is the person who introduced me to the amazingness of First Season fanfics with Royal Flush and ofcourse the rest of her stories. So thank you all for reviewing!

Thanks to Sarah my dear grammar monster who edited this. Yay!

Scarlet


	4. Number 1, 65 and 35: Three in One

Title: Sundae Tradeoff

Author: Scarlet

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine and it seems it never will be.

Theme/Challenge: #1 Savings Box

Fandom: Sailor Moon

Pairing: Usagi X Mamoru

Rating: PG

----------

Notes: Set in the first season but with a little less fluff then usual. Also this one is special because I used 3 themes that are connected to form a larger story. Why? It was because I did this theme first and liked it but for some reason I wasn't able to write an ending. I kept re-writing… And this is what came out. Since it is still short all three themes are in this one chapter. I separated them though with their own heading and notes.

----------

As was his habit Mamoru was tracking the movements of a certain blonde, using a textbook as cover in case she decided to look up. Since this was a habit that he couldn't seem to stop, or want to for that matter… Mamoru had gotten rather good at the skill.

In the past week, though, he had discovered a disruption in her usual program of activities. Typically Usagi would arrive at the arcade after she had served her detention. She would walk up to the counter, talk to Motoki, and in the process somehow end up arguing with Mamoru. It wasn't the best situation for the dark-haired man but he would take what he could get for the time being. After sending one last (only slightly painful) insult his way she would order a sundae and make her way to the video games until she ran out of money. You could set your watch to it.

But lately the pattern had changed. She continued to come in late, talk to the arcade worker, and argue with him. At this point Usagi veered off her normal course. Instead of an ice cream sundae she would order a soda. Then after finishing her drink she would only play one round of her favorite Sailor V game.

This situation would not do at all for Mamoru. Before, he was given a fair amount of time to be with her ("be with her," by Mamoru's definition, meaning that he could sit and watch her from a short distance). Now, though, that time was being cut down and he wasn't going to just accept that.

Determined to find the reason for the sudden change, Mamoru rose from his seat to take the place beside Usagi. She spared him a glance but continued to sip her soda. "You know… today is the perfect day for a nice tall ice cream sundae. Don't you agree, Odango-atama?

"I've lost the taste for them lately."

Mamoru had to suppress the laughter… like he was going to believe that. Nothing got in the way of Usagi and her ice cream. "I'm impressed, Odango; you lie pretty well." To prove his point he ordered a large sundae topped with hot fudge and whip cream with a bright red cherry on top.

When the delicious treat was placed in front of them Mamoru saw the desire in Usagi's large blue eyes. His face smug, he arrogantly taunted the poor girl. "Now tell me again that you don't want this."

Usagi's initial annoyance now turned into anger. She did want that sundae but now would never admit it. "Are your ears clogged up? I said I don't want it. If you want it so much, eat it." Pushing the dessert away she got up and started to walk away. Turning around she yelled "And I hope you choke on it!" With that she sat at a video game console and started to vent her frustration on the poor buttons.

Well that didn't work out to plan, did it? Mamoru still had no reason for her actions and now he felt badly about trying to find out. His dark blue eyes looked at the blonde who was furiously mashing the buttons of the game. He very much wanted to say sorry.

Usagi was currently thinking thoughts of death and destruction when she felt a person standing behind her. Before she could turn around, though, the body bent over so their heads were side by side. She tensed when she realized it was Mamoru. His voice was soft when he said, "I'm suddenly not in the mood for a sundae now either." The already melting treat was then placed in front of her and Mamoru was out the door before Usagi could even move.

Looking at the sundae in wonder, Usagi lifted her hand to touch her ear…thinking how it had to be her imagination when she had felt the soft brush of Mamoru's lips in that spot.

----- End Part One of Three ----

Hehe… this was a theme I think representing my current craving for ice cream. I don't know why but lately I hate anything that isn't a dairy product and I especially love ice cream.

A no thanks to the ice cream truck because when I'm at home it never comes. It knows and it's messing with me. Thanks to my friends who go with me for my quest for the best ice cream. If you have never tried Coldstones Ice Cream then you have never really lived. Also if you happen to be in New York and craving one of the best ice cream sundaes in the world I would highly suggest going to FAO Schwarz. They have a little restaurant at the back. The sundae is on the more expensive side but it is big enough for two and you can have the best things it in. Sigh…. I really want one now.

-----------------------------------------------

Title: Sundae Tradeoff (Part two of three)

Author: Scarlet

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine and it seems it never will be.

Theme/Challenge: #65 Calendar

Fandom: Sailor Moon

Pairing: Usagi X Mamoru

Rating: PG

----------

Notes: Not much of a romance story. Just a brief interlude. More as a sort of set up for the last part… where it all comes together.

----------

Mamoru sighed as he hung up his phone. He had just finished talking to his supervisor, reminding him that he would not be coming into work the following day. Mamoru was one of the company's best workers. He was smart, hardworking, and never took a sick day... except, of course, for this one day out of the whole year. With his spotless record his boss was more then happy to give him the day off to deal with his personal affairs.

A day off was something a person usually looked forward to. Mamoru, though, would have preferred being at work then having to face the upcoming day. It was a day that Mamoru usually spent away from people. For some reason being out in public made him feel worse. It was probably because if he stayed at home he would be alone and not able to see other people who were happy, smiling and having no clue of the emptiness he often felt.

Looking at the calendar he saw the date circled with a red marker. As if he needed to be reminded.

It was his birthday.

It was the day that the emptiness felt the worst, as it was the same date that he had lost his parents and his memories all those years ago.

------End Part 2 of 3 -----

Wow…I think… that was angst. That was my little experiment…I love reading angsty stories (with a happy ending) and yet I could never really write it. That was my first attempt. I don't know if I want to try doing that again.

-------------------------------

Title: Sundae Tradeoff (Part three of three)

Author: Scarlet

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine and it seems it never will be.

Theme/Challenge: #35 Memory Loss

Fandom: Sailor Moon

Pairing: Usagi X Mamoru

Rating: PG

----------

Notes: This is the last part of it. Fluff Fluff… because... It makes the world go round--My world anyway.

----------

Someone was knocking on his door. Every year Mamoru made it a point to tell Motoki he wanted to spend his birthday alone. And every year Motoki would appear at his apartment with a gift and cake. The knocking was starting to get louder. Mamoru jumped out of his bed and quickly made his way to answer the door.

Last year he had decided to ignore Motoki, hoping that he would eventually get that spending time alone did not mean spending time with him, even if he was his best friend. The blonde, noticing that he was being ignored, decided to use his best weapon against his stubborn friend. Motoki yelled through the wooden door a promise that if Mamoru didn't let him in he would have no other choice than to go to Usagi's house for a little chat about their favorite person. Motoki did not have to wait long for the door to open and reveal a growling Mamoru.

Not wanting to repeat the past, Mamoru opened the door before Motoki would even think about threatening him with something like that again. When he looked at the blonde who was waiting outside of his apartment he couldn't help the shock that froze his body.

When Usagi saw his reaction she bit her lips in uncertainty. Motoki had said it would be okay and she was starting to think that he was wrong. "Umm… Motoki couldn't make it and sent me instead. I hope you don't mind."

Mamoru was having a hard time trying to grasp the reality of the situation. Instead of his best friend, it was the girl that he was secretly in love with and she was asking if it bothered him. Well… his hair was a mess but otherwise he felt pretty okay with it.

Taking his silence as a bad sign Usagi started to step away from the door. "I can just leave the stuff here and go…"

Before she got very far, though, the cake box was taken away from her and she was being led into the apartment. "Now why would I mind, Odango-atama? It gives me more time to tease you."

Usagi's face began to turn red with anger, but instead of exploding she took several deep breaths. Looking much calmer, she turned her eyes on Mamoru. "Since it's your birthday I'm going to let that pass."

"You are sacrificing your time to be with me and now you're going to let me call you Odango for the day. Keep this up and I'm going to start thinking you have a crush on me or something." Mamoru expected the typical reaction from her but was once again surprised.

Usagi couldn't hide the blush that graced her cheeks while she was trying to come up with a response. "Keep dreaming, baka. Here… Motoki told me to give you this." She pushed an envelope toward him.

Opening it, Mamoru read its contents. It said " Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy your surprise present. The birthday boy looked up to see the pretty blonde standing in the middle of his living room. He would have to remember to thank Motoki later.

Seeing the odd look in his eyes Usagi went on her tiptoes to try and see what it said. "What did he get you?"

Quickly closing the card from her prying eyes Mamoru moved to his couch. "It's a secret." Taking the bags she had brought in, he started to rummage through them. "What else do you have in here?"

"Hey! You have to wait." Taking the bag away from him Usagi reached inside and pulled out one nicely wrapped present. "You have to open this one first."

Looking at the large bow Mamoru gave the box a slight shake. "But Motoki already got me something."

"Actually this one is from me." She rolled her eyes when Mamoru's eyes went wide. "Just open it."

Trying to recover, Mamoru did as he was told. He lifted the lid on the box to reveal a brand-new camera. Upon closer inspection he realized it was one of the more expensive models. Suddenly Usagi's odd behavior came into mind. "Is this why you haven't been in the mood for video games and ice cream lately?"

Feeling caught, Usagi quickly tried to cover herself. "Wow, your ego is even bigger then I thought. To think I would sacrifice ice cream for you!"

Unconvinced, Mamoru was feeling a warm glow inside. It seemed his situation with Usagi wasn't as hopeless as he originally thought. Giving her his most charming smile he said, "Thank you for the present."

Usagi nearly jumped for joy. She had been so worried that he wouldn't like it. "There's a second part of my present." Reaching into her bag once again she pulled out a larger box.

'There's more?' was all Mamoru could think as he unwrapped the box. Inside was a thick, dark blue photo album. The word _Memories_ was written in fancy gold lettering.

"Motoki told me about your parents. I can't do any thing about those lost memories, but I thought I could help you preserve new ones," Usagi said, thinking of the time she had found about Mamoru's sad past. She had spent days trying to think of ways she could help him.

In that moment Mamoru fell deeper in love with her. He decided that whatever it took he would make sure Usagi would play a central role in all of his future memories. Moving abnormally fast, Mamoru moved beside Usagi, pressing her against the end of the couch. Before she could protest she felt him press is face next to hers. "Cheese," Mamoru said as he pushed the button on the camera. The flash blinded them for a moment.

Usagi had to blink several times before she could see clearly again. She still wasn't sure what exactly had happened and so looked toward him questioningly. Mamoru merely smiled in response.

"That'll be the first picture in our album."

---- End ---

An early birthday fic for Mamoru! Didn't plan it… but hey I'm not going to complain.

I owe a Miss. Blade a TON of ice cream for editing my stories. She just needs to pick a flavor.

I've done 6 out of a 100 themes. Wow. I need to write faster. I also joined another two theme communities but they are for different fandoms. One is for Samurai Champloo and the other is Tsubasa Chronicles. So if you like those shows too feel free to check them out!

- Scarlet who hasn't slept in about 2 days.


	5. Number 28: Secret

-----

Title: The Grapevine

By: Scarlet

Rated: PG

Theme #28: Disclaimers Apply

-----

He wasn't being nosy. He was just innocently sitting there in the back booth of the arcade, hidden in a dark corner trying to study. It wasn't his fault that he had above-average hearing and it didn't help that the girls sitting in the booth closest to his were talking abnormally loud. He just wanted to study, but with all the factors against him he couldn't avoid overhearing the conversation going on nearby. He wasn't being nosy.

Mamoru continued to say this to himself even as he strained forward and had now completely forgotten about the book lying in front of him, instead focused on the conversation among the teenage girls.

"Why would she hide it from us though? We're her best friends and something like this is something you tell your best friends," Minako said in confusion. It seemed that the girls were too involved in the topic of their conversation to give any notice to their uninvited listener.

Rei was stirring the straw in her soda. "Who knows how Odango's mind works? All I know is that we have to find some way to get her to confess."

"Are we even really sure about it? Maybe Usagi-chan has some sort of explanation of her weird behavior," Ami said, always the logical voice in the group.

Makoto shook her head in disagreement. "There is only one explanation for her behavior. I mean, come on…every time we call her she either has plans to do something else or isn't at home at all. Then when we do actually see her all she does is sit around looking into space with an idiotic grin on her face. What else could it be?"

"Exactly! Let us not forget that time we ran into her waiting in front of that restaurant. When we asked her what she was doing she almost had a panic attack and ran off!" Rei was now getting aggravated thinking about it. Usagi always had her quirky personality traits but it was just downright weird.

"Okay…so if there is only one explanation for everything, why wouldn't she tell us she has a boyfriend?" Minako's comment was punctuated by a thump that came from behind them.

One minute he was leaning toward the girls and the next thing he knew he was on the floor looking up at four pairs of eyes. Mamoru felt like a poor, sickly deer caught by very bright headlights. Trying to strive for some sort of dignity, he picked himself up off the floor, brushed the dirt off himself, picked up his book, and high-tailed it out of the arcade. Mamoru wanted to avoid any questions and he wasn't even sure how to respond.

He quickly made his way as far from the girls as possible. Mamoru was still going over their conversation in his head. So they thought that Usagi had a boyfriend… that was not good.

Mamoru took a seat at his usual bench in the park, continuing to think about what he was going to do with the new information. Suddenly two small hands covered his eyes, plunging him into darkness.

"Guess who?"

"You ask that every time…"

He heard giggling before the hands were lifted from his face. "You're here a little early. I'm not late am I?"

Mamoru shook his head as he took her hands in his and pulled her to sit next to him. "Nope, you're right on time," he said, seeing the worry fade from her pretty face. Not able to help himself Mamoru bent down to give his girlfriend a kiss.

As it ended he decided to break the news to her while she was still in a daze. "I think your friends suspect something, Usako."

-----End -----

Was that surprising? Haha… I hope it was. These things seem to getting shorter and shorter…I don't know if I like that. Anyway!

Reviews or e-mails are always welcome and a giant thank you for those who reviewed. So many reviews for such a small drabble collection. Thank you!

A thanks to Alicia who has chosen Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough as her reward for editing. Its in the mail and lets hope it doesn't melt.

Haha … Am I the only freak in the world who doesn't like Cookie Dough? I bake it but seeing people eat it out of the tube… :shudders:

That is it for now and I'm already working on the next one! Woot.

-Scarlet.


	6. Number 23: Castle in the Sky

-----

Title: Bedtime Stories

By: Scarlet

Rated: G

Theme # 23 Castle in the Sky

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Notes: Not a first season. Shocking I know…but it is always nice to try something different. Instead I went all the way back to the Silver Millennium.

-----

"It's still so early and I'm not tired at all!"

Mothers all over the world were very familiar with those words. It was repeated practically every night when it was time to put their children to bed. Of course having that much experience, a mother knew exactly how to deal with it.

"Children who don't go to bed early don't grow up to be tall handsome young men. And the sooner you go to sleep the earlier you can get up and go play,." Sshe said in that calm all -knowing tone that only mothers were able to achieve.

The small boy on the bed pouted as he watched his mother tidy up some toys he had failed to put away. "I don't need sleep.," Hhe announced, already showing signs of a growing arrogance.

"Everyone needs sleep, love." She took a beloved stuffed animal from it's place on a shelf and made her way to her son's bed.

"I'm the prince of Earth though!" he continued to protest. "And as the prince of Earth I say that bedtimes should be made illegal!."

Amused, she looked at her son's small face. It was a bit more difficult to get a child to sleep, especially when the child was used to getting what he wanted. "I'm sorry dear but as Queen I am going to have to overrule your decision."

Dark blue eyes seemed to grow more defiant. "Then I'll ask father."

"The King is likely to side with me.," sShe said, pulling down the covers.

Knowing that she was right the young prince admitted defeat. There would be other nights, he reminded himself as he finally crawled under his warm blankets. "Then I'll wait until I'm King.," Hhe said confidently.

Shaking her head, the she sat on the bed and stroked the silky locks on his head. "You are welcome to do so. I'm sure your future Queen will have something to say about her children staying up all night though."

The small boy made a funny face and stuck out his tongue to show his dislike of that idea. "I don't want a Queen. Girls are gross...especially princesses. All they want to do is have tea parties with their dolls. Don't they understand the doll can't even drink tea?"

Not able to hide her smile, she agreed with the complaints her son gave, glad that he was still at that age where these things were the worst of his girl troubles. "Do you remember the story about the rabbit on the moon?" she asked, handing him his favorite stuffed animal, a soft white bunny.

Taking it from her, the child hugged it to his side and nodded. He knew that it was girly to sleep with a toy but he was still not able to let go.

"Did you know though that there is also a large castle there?"

"Why is there a castle?" he asked, his eye lids already starting to feel heavy.

"The castle shines and glows like the moon itself and that is where the rabbit lives." Her voice was soft and soothing as she told the story.

"Why would a rabbit need a whole to castle to live in?" he questioned, forever the curious child.

"Well you see the rabbit is really a princess. She is said to be the most beautiful princess in the universe. Princes from different galaxies go to the moon in hopes to win her heart. But always she refuses and transforms into a rabbit so she can run and hide from them."

"I want to go to the moon and meet her.," He said softly as his eyes slowly closed.

"Maybe someday you will…" Bending down she placed a soft kiss on the child's forehead. "Goodnight Endymion."

----- End -----

Notes: Little kids are so adorable. I love kids and am constantly surrounded by little ones since I babysit my cousin's kids every week. They are so cute.


	7. Number 55: Pet

-----

Title: Man's Best Friend

By: Scarlet

Rated: G

Theme #55: Pet

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Notes: I've been on an angst roller coaster lately and I'm very happy that this one has no hint of angst what so ever. Pure Fluff and a touch of humor.

-----

It was a humbling experience. Not only did he find himself in the middle of an intense staring contest with a small puppy but he was about to lose.

Mamoru was having a perfectly nice afternoon reading on his favorite bench in the park. It was then that he noticed that he wasn't alone. Apparently the white fluff ball for a puppy had decided that it was his favorite bench too and was sitting next to him.

The dog turned its small head to look into Mamoru's face with wide dark eyes. Feeling oddly trapped, Mamoru continued to stare back at the creature, not sure what to do. Where was the dog's owner?

The puppy seemed to approve of him and barked happily at Mamoru. He placed his little paws on Mamoru's arms, vainly trying to lick the man's face.

Mamoru couldn't help but laugh at the small dog's antics. He wondered where it had come from. It didn't look like a stray since it was clean and seemed well fed, yet it didn't have a collar.

"I wish I had some dog treats for you or something…but all I have is a tuna sandwich. I don't think you'd enjoy that though." With a somewhat regretful sigh, Mamoru picked up the furry body and placed him on the bench as he stood up. "This was fun and a little weird but I have to go now. You should go back to your owner. I'm sure they're worried about you."

The puppy barked in response as his large eyes watched Mamoru walk away.

----

"Mamoru, I don't believe I've met your new girlfriend." Motoki bit his tongue trying to stop the laughter that wanted out. It really was an amusing picture. When Mamoru walked into the arcade at his usual time he held in his arms the small white bundle.

Mamoru was not as amused as the blonde though. He placed the puppy on a stool and sat beside it. "I don't want to hear it. You have to help me. For reason's unknown this dog seems to think I'm its owner. I found it at the park yesterday afternoon and now it just keeps following me!"

It was useless. Motoki couldn't help it anymore and burst out in laughter. The puppy sat obediently at the stool wagging its tail as Mamoru was looking more distressed by the second. "I personally think a pet would be good for you. Now you won't be so lonely in that apartment of yours."

The puppy barked in agreement. Mamoru sighed in frustration. "I'm not a pet person. I don't have the time to take care of it. With work and school it would be just as lonely in my apartment as I am."

Motoki scratched his head. "So then what are you going to do with it?"

"If I can't find someone who wants him then I guess I have no other choice then to bring it to the pound."

"You can't!" Usagi had walked into the arcade and saw the adorable puppy, she listened quietly to the two men's conversation. At the mention of the pound she could no longer keep quite. "Do you know what happens to animals in the pound if they don't get adopted?" she asked, her blue eyes wide with horror.

A bit surprised from her sudden appearance, Mamoru turned around to look at the blonde. "I know. But hopefully he'll find an owner who has the time to take care of him properly."

Still unconvinced, Usagi picked up the white puppy and hugged it to her chest as if she was trying to protect it. "I'll take care of him!"

"I thought your mother said no more pets since you already have a cat," Motoki helpfully pointed out.

Mamoru saw the look of disappointment in Usagi's usually bright eyes. As the puppy went up to lick the girl's face it only managed to make her feel worse. She had to find some way to save the puppy.

"I have an idea." Mamoru said, prompting Usagi to loop up at him. "I'll keep him at my apartment, but you have to help take care of him."

The girl's eyes grew wide. "How can I help?"

Mamoru started to feel a bit uncomfortable at her intense gaze. "I'll be able to take care of it during the mornings. In the afternoons, though, you're going to have to come over to my apartment to take care of it and keep it company."

"You mean it? You'll actually let me do that?" she asked in wonder.

He was trying to look anywhere but her face. Why did he feel so embarrassed? "Well yeah… That is if you don't mind having to come over everyday."

"Of course I don't mind! Thank you so much Mamoru!" Usagi suddenly flung herself at Mamoru, hugging him to her with the white puppy in between them. "I'm going to go and buy a collar and chew toys for him!"

Mamoru was left staring at the closing doors with the puppy in his arms.

"I told you a pet would be good for you," Motoki said.

Looking down at the puppy who seemed to be smiling back at him, Mamoru had to agree for once.

-----End -----

Notes: I've always wanted a white puppy…and a black cat. But my mother was not very animal friendly so all I've ever had was fish. I loved my fish but really it was a bit lame. Haha… So now when Usagi and Mamoru move in together in the near future they will have a white dog and a black/purplish cat. Woot.


	8. Number 57: The Ability to Live

-----

Title: Lucky

By: Scarlet

Rated: PG-13ish

Themes in usako mamoru: #11 Past, #12 Present, #13 Future, #18 Death and #20 Scars

Theme in 100themes: #57 The Ability to Live

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Notes: Multi-themeing to the extreme. I'm either really lazy or really clever. Yes…I'm lazy. I'm also using new themes in a new community. Miss. Jojo has opened up a live journal community dedicated to only Usagi and Mamoru drabbles! So if you also want to give drabbles a try head over to usakomamoru at livejournal.

-----

He was lucky to be alive.

It was something he heard often when he first woke up in the white sterile hospital room. Apparently the doctors and nurses who were constantly in and out of his small hospital room viewed the small boy as a miracle.

The accident was an awful mess that had taken the lives of his parents instantly. Yet somehow he had escaped the same fate. When he arrived at the hospital he was diagnosed with a severe head trauma, a bloody gash on his chest and a number of bruises over his body.

The bruises faded eventually but the gash was deep enough to make a scar over his heart, a physical reminder of his lost. Then there was the head trauma. Not only did he lose his parents in that one moment but he also lost every memory about his past. He did not even have the comfort of knowing that his parents had loved him before they were taken away.

He was lucky though. They kept saying it so it had to be true.

Yet as the young boy's sad blue eyes looked out the window of his hospital room a hand absently stroking the scar over his heart, he didn't feel very lucky….

-----

Mamoru was no longer that small frail boy. He did though keep the habit of stroking his scar. 'It was a reminder' he often said to himself 'A reminder of how lucky I am.' A few more inches and the piece of scrap metal that had caused the scar would have pierced his heart.

There were times though when Mamoru couldn't handle the loneliness and the scar no longer represented luck, instead it taunted him. A few inches and he would no longer have to feel the emptiness that he dealt with everyday. In those dark moments he felt it would have been better if he wasn't so lucky.

Lonely and sad he might have been but one thing he was not was weak. Mamoru continued to wake up each day in hopes that it was the day that he would find what he needed the most. The thing that would fill the emptiness in him.

A ball of paper hitting him right smack in the middle of his eyes was not something he was used to experiencing. Opening the paper his eyes were bombarded with numerous red marks and a grade of 30 written on top. A model student himself his brain cringed at the sight of it as if it was his own test paper.

Moving the offending sheet out of the way he focused in on it's owner. His heart knew the instant he looked into her eyes. She was the answer. Yet it was his brain still focused on the test paper that spoke to her first.

Who knew the first words he would say to the beautiful girl in front of him would be filled with insults and disdain? Where was his luck when he needed it?

-----

Maybe his luck had abandoned him?

Mamoru seemed to ask himself that every time he had an encounter with the beautiful girl. She was a few years his junior, bright, energetic, and happy. Those things he knew just from his observations of her.

He didn't see his actions as stalker like. Not at all. So what if he sometimes stood on corners, hiding behind a wall because he knew that she would come running down that street soon? It was a free world and Mamoru could stand on that corner as long as he wanted and that he did patiently waiting.

A high pitched squeal would be his sign. Placing himself in the right position Mamoru would brace his body for the inventible impact. He was rarely disappointed. For a few moments in his day he would be able to hold her in his arms. Mamoru's heart was content with the simple contact…for the moment.

"Odango-atama, we really must stop meeting like this." He said giving her his most charming smile.

Wary of the handsome face she took a step back from his embracing arms. "How many times do I have to ask you to stop calling me that?"  
"At least one more time." Mamoru replied "Anyway… it's the only name I have for you, since you haven't properly introduced yourself."

The blonde sighed in exasperation. She was already running late but she stretched out her hand anyway. "Hi, I'm Tsukino Usagi. So can you know stop using that annoying nickname?"

Mamoru couldn't help the grin spreading on his face. "Maybe…" he said trailing a hand down one of her rounded 'odangos'.

Even more annoyed Usagi punched him in the chest and with a "Jerk!" speed off on her way.

"The name is Chiba Mamoru by the way!" he yelled at her retreating form. Mamoru smiled as she saw her turn around slightly and give him a careless wave indicating that she had heard before disappearing down the street.

Mamoru rubbed at the spot where her small fist had punched him. It was a weak punch but it was placed directly on his scar. Maybe his luck hadn't abandoned him after all.

-----

A number of years later in a dark quite apartment Mamoru lay awake looking out his bedroom window. In his arms lay a young woman her blue eyes closed in deep sleep and her long blonde hair pooling around the bed. A crib lay near the bed with it's precious package sleeping as soundly as her mother.

But Mamoru continued to lay awake. He wondered if Usagi knew how much she had really given. Not only had she filled the void within him, she had also given him a reason to live and more.

It was her pale slender hand that lay over his heart, unconsciously caressing the only imperfection on his body.

The scar was a reminder of how lucky he was to be alive and Mamoru agreed whole heartedly

-----End -----

All sad and yet fluffy at the same time. Tell me what you guys think! I like it and yet don't like it at the same time. Maybe I just need more sleep.


	9. Number 69: Rejection

-----

Title: Looking In

By: Scarlet

Rated: PG

Theme: #69 Rejection (from 100 themes) , #7 Things Left Unsaid and #59 Unrequited Love (from usako and mamoru)

StandardDisclaimers Apply

Notes: This is super angst. No fluff, no humor… pure angst. I don't know why.

-----

It was love at first sight.

No one would blame her. Actually the majority of the female population agreed with her. Falling in love with Chiba Mamoru was quite easy to do. With his glossy black hair that was constantly falling into his dark blue eyes, he made a handsome picture. Mother Nature had also given him a sharp mind to go with the pretty face.

His attitude toward his admirers only seemed to fan the flame. Mamoru was anti-social, especially when it came to his hordes of fan girls. His cool and aloof manner made girls dream of being the special person to break through his protective shell.

She was no different. On occasions when she was able to watch him from afar she would catch glimpses of the sadness hidden in his cold eyes. If she happened to witness him with his seemingly only friend, she saw the slightest change.

Apparently the blonde arcade worker was someone special to Mamoru. When they sat together talking, Mamoru lowered his defenses. His blue eyes would sparkle with warmth, his mouth form a reluctant smile, and once in a while his friend would be able to get a laugh out of Mamoru.

Seeing this other Mamoru only made her love him more. What type of person would it take to get Mamoru completely out of his shell? She hoped it was someone like her.

----

It was an accident.

She was late for a meeting and was trying to fix her hair as she was running down the street, when she was suddenly brought to a halt. She found herself on the ground staring at a pair of black shoes in front of her. When she looked up she didn't know if she should have been happy or embarrassed.

Smirking down at her was none other then Chiba Mamoru. He had a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. Gradually the look faded into one of confusion and then recognition.

"Oh wow. Hina-san, sorry for bumping into you." He held his hand out to help her off the ground.

Trying to hide her blush, she gladly accepted his hand. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Mamoru returned her friendly smile. "Actually I'm quite used to it."

Brushing the dust off her school uniform she gave him an odd look. "You seemed to be expecting someone else."

"Yeah, there's this really klutzy girl. For some reason she has to bump into me at least once a day. It's really annoying actually."

Hina nodded her head in understanding and wondered who exactly this girl was. She suddenly remembered that she was currently standing in front of the guy of her dreams. It wasn't the time to be thinking about unimportant things. This was the perfect opportunity to get closer to Mamoru.

Her cheeks turning red, Hina took a step closer to him. "Actually I was wondering if …" She was suddenly cut off by a loud wail.

"That would be her. I suggest you get out of the way before you get hurt."

Since Mamoru used such a serious tone, Hina instinctively backed away.

A yellow and blue blur came running down the street at full speed only to be suddenly stopped by Mamoru who had continued to stand in place.

When the dust cleared, Hina saw a young girl with endless blonde hair within Mamoru's arms. It was what she saw in his eyes, though, that surprised her.

"One day you'll kill someone when you ram into them," he said teasingly.

The girl pushed away from the enclosing arms. "Then I guess I'm lucky that the only person that gets in my way is you, Mamoru-baka!"

Hina watched their interaction with fascinated eyes. This was a side of Mamoru she had never seen, even when he was with his best friend.

It was the first time he seemed genuinely happy. His dark blue eyes now glowed with warmth as he continued to tease the blonde. It seemed the angrier the girl got the more amused Mamoru was.

"I swear I think you do this on purpose! Now I'm even more late then I was before! I'll probably get double detention!" And with that last angry statement, Usagi once again continued her sprint to school.

Hina saw the shine of happiness fade from Mamoru's eyes, replaced with a look of longing as he watched the blur disappear. Snapping out of his daze Mamoru finally remembered he wasn't alone.

"Sorry you had to witness that. There's just something about that girl that touches a nerve in me."

The feeling of disappointment weighed heavily on her heart. Now she knew what type of person would have the power to completely unfreeze Mamoru's heart. "In fact…I'm running late myself. So I'll see you in class Chiba-san."

He simply nodded and waved good-bye, continuing on his way, never bothering to look back.

Oblivious to the broken heart he left behind.

-----End -----

Notes: Aww poor Hina-chan! Oh wells… Actually I wanted to use the name of the girl who was in love with Mamoru in the live action version of Sailor Moon. Now that I think about it though I think her name was Hana. Not sure and I'm too tired to go and find out. If you guys haven't seen the live action yet I would totally recommend it. I actually like it much more then the anime.

As always much Thanks to Miss. Blade. She is super busy and still seems to have time to edit things I send her way.


	10. Number 19,97

-----

Title: Cure for the Common Cold

By: Scarlet

Rated: PG

Themes from 100themes: #19 Rest one's head on a person's lap and # 97 The common cold.

Theme from usakomamoru: #89 A comfortable Disclaimers Apply

Notes: It has been a while, so I'm feeling a bit rusty at this. Some more of my favorite thing to do…multi-themes

-----

"Wow! What the hell happened to you!" The only reply Usagi received was a weak mumble and a sudden sneeze. "Are you sick?" she asked taking the seat beside the suffering young man.

"What gave you that idea? Is it the coughing and sneezing? Perhaps it's the bags underneath my eyes in addition to my runny nose. Tell me which gave you a clue of my illness?" Mamoru's mean words were softened by the fact that he gave another sneeze.

Taking off her scarf and unzipping her thick jacket Usagi took in the pathetic sight. The usually perfectly composed Chiba Mamoru looked like a wreak with his red nose, hacking cough and feverish face. "I didn't think you could get any grumpier, guess I was wrong."

"I feel awful. I can't help it." He said setting his head down on the table.

"If you're that sick then why are you sitting here instead of resting in bed?" Before Mamoru could reply he was suddenly seized by a violent coughing fit. Out of concern Usagi moved in closed to pat his back in an attempt to help.

After a short while the coughing finally eased up. Usagi continued to stroke the top of his head as Mamoru slowly got his breath back. "Poor baby."

Not being used to the term directed at him Mamoru instinctively wanted to pull away and reply with a scathing resort. Lifting his head he saw her face so close to his own and her eyes filled with real concern, the insults died on his tongue. "I'm an idiot" he said more to himself.

"Well I'm not going to argue with that." Seeing that he was feeling better Usagi moved away and sat back down. "But seriously you aren't going to get better here you should really go home."

"Give it up Usagi I've been telling him that for the past hour and he hasn't moved an inch." Motoki said making his way towards them with a large mug. Setting it in front of Mamoru the blond ordered his friend to drink it.

Mamoru in turn eyed the mug warily and pushed it back towards Motoki. "That isn't the coffee I ordered."

"I don't care what you ordered the tea will make you feel better." Motoki replied patiently as Mamoru continued to stare at the mug as if it was filled with poison.

Seeing that he was fighting a losing battle Mamoru took a small sip of the steaming liquid. "Oh wow… I do feel so much better. Now can I have some coffee?"

Giving an exasperated sigh Motoki took his friend by the collar and said in a stern voice. "You are going to finish this tea, every single drop of it. Then after the cup is empty I'm going to call you a cab and you are going to go home and stay in bed until you stop coughing up a lung. So when I get back that tea better be gone." And with that he walked off to serve the other customers.

"I guess I'm not the only one who is feeling especially grumpy today. But at least I have a reason." Mamoru said stubbornly taking small sips of his tea.

Usagi was amused at the sudden personality changes. "He's just worried about you, which he has the right to be. You should be home right now."

"I think you guys have a point. I'm feeling really dizzy right now…" then without warning Mamoru fainted landing solidly against Usagi.

-----

Mamoru didn't know where he was but if it was up to him he would stay there forever. All he could remember was feeling awful as he stubbornly waited at his usual spot for his daily encounter with a certain blonde haired girl. Even his health took the back seat when Usagi was concerned.

He was a sad case he thought to himself. When she had finally arrived Mamoru didn't even have the strength to pick on her and he was such a pathetic sight that Usagi was actually too concerned to even put up a fight.

Mamoru smiled at the idea of Usagi actually worrying about him. He gave a sigh and decided if he was staying there forever he might as well know where he was.

And apparently he was much sicker then he thought he was since he was pretty sure that hallucinations were not a common symptom for a simple cold. Since hallucinating was the only thing that would explain why he was laying with his head on the lap of the girl he was obsessed with.

He watched as she slept on, her blonde head slightly bent towards his own. Mamoru knew that if he were to lift his head up a bit he would be able to fulfill one of his most cherished daydreams.

That is of course if it wasn't a hallucination, which he hadn't ruled out yet. Just as Mamoru decided that the only way to find out was to try it, Usagi's eyelids began to flutter halting Mamoru's movements.

After a few blinks Usagi realized that she was looking directly into a frightened pair of blue eyes. With a sleepy smile she patted his dark hair. "Good morning. That was a nice nap wasn't it?"

Looking up at her Mamoru was starting to think that perhaps this was reality. "Where are we?" his voice came out rough and scratchy.

Continuing to pat his head Usagi looked around the small room. "Well, when you fainted Motoki took you to the backroom of the arcade."

"I didn't faint. Fainting is for delicate ladies with blonde ringlets and hoop dresses." He insisted.

Usagi couldn't help but giggle at the picture that came into her mind. "You say you didn't faint but as a witness let me tell you, you went down like a wilting daisy." Mamoru closed his eyes to try to block out her giggling face, it would be worthless to try and argue about it.

"Oh right…I have a message from Motoki." And with that Usagi delivered a surprisingly hard smack to the side of his head. "You idiot! And Consider this your early birthday present."

Mamoru was rubbing the spot on his head as he looked into her thoughtful face. He had to remember to get Motoki a thank you card or something.

Usagi on the other hand was still pondering the meaning of the message. "I never thought you would be the type who was into getting hit."

"What?"

Usagi shrugged off his wide eyes and pale face. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. It'll be a secret between you, me and Motoki."

He suddenly felt the return of his throbbing headache; he was in no condition to be having this type of conversation.

Seeing him wince in pain Usagi started to pat his head again. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't be talking so much and you need to be resting. Don't worry Motoki gets off work soon and then he'll drive you home."

The feeling of her fingers running through his hair had a comforting affect on Mamoru. "Thank you for staying with me. I'm feeling better already."

Her face brightened instantly. "Really? You know it wasn't so bad for me anyway. This was the first time we were in each others presence and didn't end up fighting."

"We were both sleeping." Mamoru stated logically.

"Yeah, that's true. I guess it's a sign we should sleep with each other more often." Giggling at her own joke Usagi didn't notice that Mamoru had frozen in place. Finally looking down at her companion Usagi gasped in shock.

"Oh no! Your face is all red again. Is your fever getting worse?"

Mamoru couldn't even come up with a proper reply.

-----End -----

Notes: Awww…I always pick on poor Mamoru. He's just so fun to tease like that though.


	11. Number 8 and 67

-----

Title: Children's Games

By: Scarlet

Rated: G

Themes: #8 Ball Game and #67 Childhood friend (from 100themes) and # 21 Mischief (From Disclaimers Apply

-----

Tsukino Ikuko looked up from her gardening to wipe some sweat from her forehead and to check up on her young daughter and her friends. Seeing that the table they were supposed to be having a tea party was abandoned she continued to scan the backyard.

She gave a sigh of relief when she spotted them at the fence talking to the little boy who lived next door. They looked so cute playing together was her last thought before she went back to planting her tulips.

If she had looked closer though she would have seen the diabolical smile on her little angel's face. "Why do I have to say it? She's your next door neighbor!" A small boy with a mop of black hair and dark blue eyes glared at the little girl with blonde pigtails smiling back at him across the fence.

"You're my best friend Mamoru but I can't help you this time." the blonde boy replied feeling sympathy for him and yet at the same time wanting to laugh out loud at the whole situation.

"Yeah Mamo-chan, so just say it." Usagi said in her sweetest voice as the girls surrounding her snickered at the nickname as Mamoru's face darkened further.

"Girls rule, boys drool"

The cursed phrase was only a wispier but it ignited a series of giggles from the girls side and looks of shame from the boys side of the fence. Still disbelieving that Mamoru had actually complied with their demands Usagi decided to milk it for all it was worth. "Okay, now say that you like girls."

Seeing the expectant looks on the girl's faces Mamoru figured that he had gone this far and there really was no going back. "I like girls"

Another burst of giggling was heard as Mamoru watched one of the other girls with long black hair and purple dress lean in and whisper something to Usagi. Listening to her friend's idea Usagi's usually adorable face contorted into a look of disgust. "Eww Rei that's gross!"

"Come on, just make him say it!" she insisted.

Mamoru could feel the fear building up as she saw Usagi roll her eyes and shrug. "Say you love me and want to kiss me!"

Motoki couldn't hold it any more and he burst out laugher as he fell on the ground. Glaring at his supposed best friend Mamoru practically yelled. "I love you and want to kiss you! Now can I please have the ball back?"

Wide-eyes Usagi bent down to pick up the baseball and held it out. Face burning Mamoru snatched the ball back and started walking away, Motoki following behind him. Mamoru tried to hand the ball to his friend but the blonde refused it to take it saying something about cooties.

"Come on they're gone now. Lets go back to the tea party." Mina announced making their way back to their dolls.

As they sat back down Usagi had a bright smile on her face as she nibbled on a cookie. Not particularly listening to Makoto as she complained about how they should play baseball once in a while too.

-----End -----

Notes: Little kids are so cute and so mean at the same time. I sort of miss those cootie wars.


	12. Number 72 and 86

-----

Title: Right Motivation

By: Scarlet

Rated: PG

Theme: #72 Women's Bathing Suit and # 86 Holiday (100themes) and #91 Sacrifice from usakomamoru. Disclaimers Apply

-----

"I can't think of a better way to spend our vacation. Instead of tests and papers we'll be spending a few days relaxing on a sunny beach with tasty drinks with tiny little umbrellas in them." Expecting Mamoru to agree with him Motoki was confused to see the unhappy look on his friend's face. "What? Do you have a better idea?"

"I plan to sleep for my entire vacation." Mamoru replied.

"You can sleep on the sandy shores surrounded by beautiful women clad in pieces of cloth they like to call bathing suits." the blonde said trying to reason with his friend.

"You are welcome to do so. I on the other hand hate the beach. Getting sand in places on my body I didn't even know existed while surrounded by screaming kids isn't exactly my idea of a good time."

Motoki couldn't believe what he just heard. "I can't go alone! Come on! You have to come with me. With both of us we'll attract double the amount of girls!" Mamoru just continued to stare at him unconvinced.

Before Motoki could continue two girls came into the arcade loaded down with shopping bags. "I'm not done with you." Motoki warned before making his way down the counter to serve the girls.

"I can't believe you made me buy this." Usagi said looking into one of her shopping bags.

Motoki attempted to look into the bag but she had closed it before he could get a clear look. "Buy what?" he asked his curiosity piqued.

"Nothing!"

"Well for nothing it seems like you guys have a lot of bags." Motoki commented.

Minako put on her most charming smile as she said "Yeah, we're going on vacation soon. So of course we needed to get new clothes. Especially Usagi here."

Usagi snorted as she continued to hug the bag close to her chest.

"Why especially Usagi?" Motoki said eyeing the bag. Usagi glared at Minako as a warning to keep her mouth shut but her friend continued on not getting the signal.

"Well you see Usagi's old bathing suit had a bunch of holes in it from god knows what reason. And she tried covering up all the holes with bows. So of course as a good friend I couldn't let her go to the beach in that!" Minako said patting Usagi on the shoulder.

Realizing what was in the bag Motoki made a grab for it. "Oh! A bathing suit. Let me see."

Usagi had no plans to let anyone see it and kept her grip strong. "No! I don't even know why I bought it! I'm probably going to return it!."

"Oh no you don't Usagi! That bathing suit looked cute and you know it! Now let go!"

With both Motoki and Minako pulling at the bag Usagi couldn't hold on for long. Unfortunately they were not expecting Usagi to loose her grip so soon and pulled a bit too much causing the bag to fling itself down the counter.

Mamoru was quietly sitting down listening to their conversation one moment and the next a bag spilled its contents in front of him. It took him a few moments to realize that the scraps of baby blue material were supposed to be a bathing suit.

He was about to pick it up to further inspect how such a thing would turn into a bathing suit when suddenly it was shoved back into the bag. Face burning red Usagi stomped her way out of the arcade without another word, Minako following her shortly but not before throwing one more smile at Motoki's direction.

Surprised at their sudden exit Motoki made his way back to Mamoru. "So where was I? Oh right… the beach--"

"I'll go to the damn beach." Mamoru said not sounding at all pleased with the situation. He would just have to learn to deal with crowds of people and the sand. It would be well worth it in the end…thinking about Usagi in a bathing suit.

-----End -----

Notes: I personally can't stand the beach. You go to the beach for the day and like months later there is still sand in your shoes. Damn you sand! Damn you. I'll settle for a nice seat by a blue pool any day.


	13. Number 60: Silence

Title: Battery Operated

Theme from 100_themes: #60 Silence

By: Scarlet

Rated: PG

Standard Disclaimers Apply

"Don't you think studying in a noisy arcade isn't such a good idea?" Usagi asked as she took the stool next to Mamoru, who was presently reading his textbook with headphones covering his ears, his fingers taping to the beat.

Getting no response the girl continued. "You know…Because then you wouldn't need a cd player." Mamoru continued to read the lines in his book in silence.

Feeling ignored Usagi pouted and looked around the counter for Motoki so she could order. "Where is he? I'm thirsty, which is the only reason I'm here." Still getting no attention, Usagi started to wonder if it wasn't that Mamoru was ignoring her but that he couldn't hear her at all! The blonde decided to test it out.

"Chiba Mamoru is a giant jerk whose only purpose in life is to make mine a living hell!"

Nothing.

"He's nothing but an ugly dumb bully!"

Waiting for some sort reaction Usagi figured Mamoru couldn't hear her after all since he continued to read while tapping his fingers. "Well this is no fun if you don't respond." She said in disappointment. "And I'm sort of sorry for what I said."

Taking a peek at his text book Usagi declared "Well you can't dumb if you're reading that and even I'll admit you're pretty attractive. And honestly…I sort of get a kick out of our fights."

Suddenly the tapping stopped and Mamoru turned to her pulling off the head phones. "Did you say something Odango?"

She felt a blush creeping up her face so Usagi quickly replied with a curt "No!" stuck out her tongue and made her way back to her Sailor V game.

Shrugging Mamoru returned the headphones to his head and continued his reading.

A few moments later Motoki finally returned handing Mamoru two cylindrical objects. "Here. I finally found some batteries for that thing."

Looking at the batteries Mamoru smiled and handed them back. "Thanks, but I like what I hear better without them.

-End-

I know it's been a while. I'm trying to get in the swing of things again and I figure I would flex my writing muscles with a few drabble. These have not been edited so all mistakes are my own and please forgive. So for now I'll be posting some of these and working on the next chapter of Scavenger Hunt while I revamp the current chapters.

I hope I wasn't too rusty but feel free to review and tell me what you think!


	14. Number 2 and 93

Title: Indirect Kiss

By: Scarlet

Rated: PG

Themes from 100_themes: #2 Lip Cream and #93 Indirectly

Standard Disclaimers Apply

"Lost your mind?" Usagi asked the young man, whose dark head was currently inside a bag.

Popping his head out he spared her a glance and went back to rummaging through his bag. "I've lost something and if I don't find it soon my mind may be next."

Curious Usagi continued to watch as Mamoru started to dump the contents of his bag on the counter as he continued his search.

"What are you looking for any way?" she asked as he flipped through a notebook trying to find anything that might be stuck between pages.

"My chap stick. My lips are dry and I know it was in here this morning." Mamoru said in frustration tossing the notebook aside and picking up another to start the process over again.

Usagi smiled and reached into her own pocket to pull out something. "Now that you mention it my lips are kind of dry too. And lucky me I found my chap stick." She said smugly as she held it out. Taking the cap off she applied a generous amount on her lips. Even going as far as smacking her lips a few times.

She laughed as Mamoru just glared at her and went back to his hunt. "Lucky for you though I'm going to be merciful on your pathetic sight." Usagi held out her hand to give it to him. "If you don't mind sharing, that is."

Mamoru picked up the cylindrical object and said "I don't really care."

"Wow, you are desperate. It'll be like an indirect kiss! The sacrifices we all have to make." Usagi said with a giggle. "Keep it. Until you find your own." And with a wave she walked off towards the arcade games.

Mamoru was still focused on two words "indirect kiss". He figured he wouldn't return it to her until he was able to start getting some direct kisses first.

-End-

Notes: Short. Short. Short. I know. But I'm still flexing my writing muscles. For 4 years now it has been nothing but nursing research papers. It's hard to get creative juices flowing again. And as a side note I always really found it adorable in the Japanese culture how they find "indirect kisses" sort of a big deal.

Still no beta so any mistakes and awkward phrasing is mine. So please forgive and review if you please!


	15. Number 62, 66: Lessons

Title: Lessons

By: Scarlet

Themes # 62 Time Limit and # 66 Learning by Experience

Rated: PG

* * *

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Mamoru always considered himself a fast learner. Not to toot his own horn, but pulling off straight A's required minimal effort on his part. Typically in his relationship with Usagi, he was the one tutoring her in subjects she was having problems in.

Today though, the tables were turned.

Usagi realized that as smart and clever as her boyfriend was, he was seriously lacking in one skill that Usagi found was _essential_ to life. And that vital skill was: the ability to nap. Usagi was horrified when Mamoru informed her that he never took naps! "Don't find them necessary," were his exact words.

Well things were going to change if Usagi had anything to do with it.

So one rainy afternoon, Usagi arrived at Mamoru's apartment with a warm blanket and an alarm clock in hand. It was time for Mamoru's first lesson in napping.

Usagi instructed Mamoru to lay down on the couch. Picking up the alarm clock, Usagi set the timer. "I typically like a solid two hour nap. But since this is your first lesson, we'll go easy and start with 45 minutes." Placing the alarm down on the coffee table, Usagi lay beside Mamoru on the soft couch. Pulling the blanket over them and wrapping her arms around his waist, Usagi settled her head under his chin. Making herself comfortable she promptly fell asleep.

.

.

.

Doing something as unproductive as napping usually went against Mamoru's nature. He wasn't sure how he would last 10 minutes, let alone 45 of just doing nothing.

But having Usagi in his arms, feeling her steady breathing against his chest, Mamoru figured he could get used to this whole "napping" business and that was his last thought before he shut his eyes and joined his sleeping girlfriend.

* * *

If a guy I was dating didn't nap, I sure hope he really likes watching me sleep. Hehe.

Go naps!


	16. Number 77, 95

Title: ?

By: Scarlet

Rated: PG

Themes from 100_themes: #98 Assistance and #94 Tricks

Theme from usako_mamoru: #98 All fair in love and war #77 Fanclub

* * *

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Notes: No idea what I'm going to title this. No idea.

* * *

It was a typical day in the usually peaceful neighborhood. The birds were chirping in the trees and children's laughter could be heard echoing through the streets.

One Chiba Mamoru however was not sharing in the enjoyment of the others around him. He found himself cowering behind a bush, trying to stay as still as possible. It made a ridiculous picture, but Mamoru felt that there was no other option. Hearing the sounds of many footsteps coming his way, Mamoru held his breath and prayed.

"I'm pretty sure I saw him go this way!" one of the girls shouted and with that the dozen footsteps continued on their hunt. Mamoru cautiously looked over the bush to see a large group of girls running down the street, he promptly fled in the opposite direction.

Usagi on the other hand, was having a perfectly wonderful day! Her teacher had a date that afternoon, so her detention was turned into a short lecture about tardiness. Her thoughts were suddenly cut off when a large body bumped into her from behind. Instead of falling flat on her face as she had expected, she found herself being dragged along by the same crazy person who had knocked into her.

"Can't you run any faster? Pretend like you're late for class!"

Apparently the crazy person was Mamoru.

"Have you finally snapped Mamoru-baka! Let me go!"

"No time to explain. Just keep going! I'm doing this for your own safety." Hearing the urgency in his voice, Usagi decided to follow the crazy man for a bit longer.

At last, when her lungs seemed like they were about to explode, they arrived at their destination. "The arcade! We ran all this way to get to the freaking arcade!" Still out of breath, Usagi looked around, trying to find out the reason for Mamoru's urgency.

"I'm being chased and you're going to help me get rid of them." He explained leading her to a booth beside a large window.

"Chased? Like by mobsters?" Usagi asked more intrigued by the idea then frightened.

"Worse…Listen they'll eventually find me here sooner or later. So I'll make you a deal. You sit here and smile and nod to whatever I say, okay?"

"And what do I get out of it?" she asked suspiciously.

"You can order what ever you want on me." Her eyes brightening up instantly, she nodded enthusiastically and proceeded to call a waitress over.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake, a cheeseburger with fries and… Do you have cake?" When the waitress nodded her head, Usagi smiled innocently at Mamoru. "Good I'll take the whole cake. Wrap it up to go for me." When the waitress left to fulfill her order, Usagi was a little was surprised to see that Mamoru had no reaction to her order, he still looked rather frightened and was constantly looking behind his back.

She was getting a pretty good deal, but Usagi still wondered what exactly was chasing Mamoru and how she would be able to help by just sitting next to him.

As a group of girls came into the arcade she felt Mamoru tense next to her. Putting his arms around her shoulder he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear "Remember you sit here and follow along with me or the deal's off. Got it?" His face was so close to her's, Usagi could only nod.

Wondering what could make the usually aloof upperclassman act so strangely, Usagi's confusion increased as a group of high school girls approached their table. Their eyes all focused on her and the arm around her shoulders. Mamoru tightened his grip as they came closer.

"Chiba-kun, who is she?" the leader of the group asked pointing at the blonde in his arms who was suddenly feeling a bit scared with the looks they were giving her.

Feigning surprised Mamoru replied. "Oh! Hi ladies, I didn't see you there. This is my girlfriend, Tsukino Usagi. Sweetie, these are some classmates of mine." Hearing his words Usagi suddenly chocked on air and started coughing rather violently. Mamoru held on as Usagi tried to move away. "Allergies" he explained as the girls began looking suspicious.

"We never heard you had a girlfriend," the girls continued to question.

"Oh, well me and Usako here have been dating for quite some time. Getting rather serious, actually. Right dear?" he looked into Usagi's eyes pointedly to make sure she kept to the deal.

Usagi was about to shout 'No way!' and get out of this crazy situation she was pulled into, when the waitress came over with her order. Placing them in front of the couple, Usagi figured it couldn't hurt to play along for a little bit. Pasting on a smile, she looked at the girls and said "Yup. We're dating. This person here is my boyfriend."

"There you go, ladies. Now if you'll excuse us? I'd like a little privacy with my little honey bunny here," he said lifting a French fry from the plate and raising it to Usagi's lips.

He was really pushing it, Usagi thought as she took a bite of the French fry, her teeth coming a little too close to Mamoru's fingers for his comfort.

Accepting this information for now, the gaggle of girls walked away looking rather disappointed at this sudden development. As soon as they exited the arcade, Usagi tried to push Mamoru off, but he held firm. "Will you please let me go now?" she asked getting uncomfortable with their closeness.

"Nope. They might still be watching. We might have to stay like this for a bit longer," he told her logically as he helped himself to some of the fries.

"And how long are we supposed to stay like this?"

Mamoru thought about it and figured 'forever' wasn't the answer she would appreciate.

* * *

Oh this one was long. Woops. Oh wells. I thought I was getting better at keeping them short.

Hope you enjoyed these. Thanks as always to Carmen Delta! I want to call her Super Beta because she gets these done like lightning speed! Hehe.


	17. Number 7 and 89: Wish Part I

Title: Wish Part I

By: Scarlet

Theme from 100_themes: #7 Group of Falling Stars and #89 Fallen Angel

Rated: PG

* * *

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Notes: This one takes place in the Silver Millennium. ^_^ And as you can tell from the title there will be a 2nd part.

* * *

It was ridiculous.

It didn't make sense. Nobody had to tell him that; he already knew it. He was the Crown Prince of Earth. He was handsome, smart, rich… and horribly lonely.

It just didn't add up. The palace was filled with servants at his beck and call. He has his own personal set of bodyguards who, luckily also happened to be his close friends. And of course there were his loving parents.

Yet even surrounded by all these people, Endymion continued to feel that he was missing something critical.

He sighed as he stared up at the night sky. Seeing a group of falling stars, he closed his eyes and wished he knew the answer for his loneliness.

He opened his eyes, only to close them again immediately as a bright flash of light assaulted him. Opening them once again, he was greeted by an extremely odd sight. There in front of him stood a young girl dressed in a glimmering white gown. She had impossibly long, silver hair and large blue eyes that were currently looking at him in absolute shock and horror.

-End -

* * *

Notes: Only 183 words! The shortest one yet. I'll never be able to do 100 words only. And this is only short because it's a set up for the next part.


	18. Number 87: Wish Part II

Title: Wish Part II

By: Scarlet

Rated: PG

Theme from 100_themes: #87 Virtual Image

* * *

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

As the dark room was flooded with light, Ami was not surprised. "You're here again? I thought I had forgotten to turn off a computer."

Princess Serenity looked sheepishly at her friend. "I promise to turn it off when I'm done."

Curious, Ami stepped closer to the monitor her Princess was so obsessed with lately. It was a program filled with images of the blue and green planet and it's inhabitants. "If only you would show this much interest in all parts of your studies."

An unladylike snort came from the young girl. "Everything else is so boring. It just puts me right to sleep."

"And what makes Earth so special?" Ami asked, smiling at Serenity's disgusted face.

The Princess thought about the question for a minute. "I don't know. There's just something about it that I feel drawn to."

Shrugging, Ami gave her head a pat and said "Just don't stay up too late, okay?"

Serenity gave a nod and waved goodbye to the blue-haired girl as she exited the room. Turning back to the monitor, Serenity pushed a few buttons to bring up her favorite image. "Or it could have something to do with the Earth's prince. Such a handsome face, and with such sad eyes," she said to herself as her fingertips grazed the cheeks of the image.

"I wish there could be some way to meet you. Even if it's just once."

In a flash of light she suddenly found herself in the middle of a lush green garden. Trying to figure out her location, she turned around and froze in her place. There in front of her, looking just as surprised as she felt were those impossibly sad eyes.

-End-

* * *

Notes: And to my awesome Beta Miss. Delta who suggested I make a part three to this story! Why didn't that even cross my mind? That's exactly what I felt was missing!


	19. Number 6, 13, and 61: Wish Part III

Title: Wish Part III

By: Scarlet

Rated: T

100 Themes: #13 Kiss, #61 Shyness, # 6 Traveling

* * *

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

The two figures stood perfectly still, looking at each other's shocked eyes. Serenity was horrified to find herself face to face with the beautiful image she had just been staring at a few moments ago in Ami's computer lab. That meant she was on Earth!

Endymion watched as the emotions in her eyes changed from horror, to shock to confusion and back to horror. Who was this mysterious girl and how did she find herself here? He had so many questions, but his only instinct was to move in closer. At his first step forward, the girl was suddenly released from her frozen state. She gave a high squeak and ran behind a tree, covering her face with her palms.

His usual serious expression turned into one of amusement. Endymion's mouth couldn't help but grin at the picture before him. She had hidden behind a tree except the small silver balls on her head were still sticking out.

He moved forward again until he was close enough to reach out and touch her strange, silver hair. Sensing his proximity Serenity slapped his hands away. "That's very rude of you, Sir!" she said loudly.

His amusement growing, Endymion stood where he was and cross his arms. "I apologize Madam, but it seems to me your trespassing onto the private royal garden is far more rude."

Serenity looked up at him. The beautiful blue eyes she had once admired were no longer sad, but seemed to be laughing. At her! "I didn't mean to! I was just looking at pictures of you and wishing I could meet you-" she stopped herself from saying more and hid her red face behind her hands.

"You were looking at pictures of me?" he asked. There came a mumbled moan from behind her hands that he assumed was a yes. "So does that mean you know who I am?"

Her light blue eyes met his dark, glinting in embarrassment "You're Endymion. The Crown Prince of Earth."

The questions surrounding this girl just kept mounting. "It seems you know so much about me. But I don't even know your name." he said taking a step closer feeling as if he was being pulled towards her.

"Serenity,." came her timid reply.

"Serenity." He tested the name. It was a perfect name for her, he decided. For some reason, just standing next to her, did he finally feel at peace and complete. "And where did you come from?"

A slender finger pointed up towards the sky. He followed where she pointed and saw the moon. Endymion looked back down at her in surprise. She was a Lunarian? Taking a closer look at her he finally noticed the golden crescent moon on her forehead. Not just any Lunarian… "You're the Moon Princess."

Serenity nodded meekly. She wasn't sure how he would react. Their people were at peace presently but there were increasing tensions between the civilizations. "I saw your picture and I'm not sure why, but I just wanted to meet you. Even it's just once,." she admitted.

Endymion smiled at her, lowering his head to whisper in her ear. "Well if this is to be your only visit then we should make it worthwhile." And with that, he moved slowly to gently press his lips against hers. When he raised his head, Endymion had to hold back a chuckle at her surprised expression. He was surprised at his own forwardness, but he couldn't seem to help himself around her.

Serenity looked up at him in confusion. That simple kiss seemed to invoke feelings in her she had never experienced before. She put her hands against the dark fabric over his chest. She was happy to feel that his heart seemed to be beating just as fast as her own. Almost as if in rhythm… "I don't even know how I got here. So I don't know how I'll get back home. Maybe if I wish hard enough again…" she said, but even as she spoke, she knew her heart wouldn't be into the wish.

He took her dainty hands in his own and kissed the top of each hand. Endymion smiled down at her breathtaking face. "Stay a while longer." He said pulling her into his arms. How would she react if she knew he was more concerned about how to keep her with him instead?

Serenity probably wouldn't have minded that much since her thoughts became blank and once again he lowered his head to kiss her.

* * *

First a huge Thank You Carmen Delta. I had written part I and II a long while ago. I knew it was missing something but it was her advice that I write a third part. Which is a simple but brilliant idea that for some reason I didn't even consider. She's the best and that's why she's around. To keep me on my toes! Hehe.

And ah! A Silver Millennium Fic. I'm working on the last chapter of Scavenger Hunt and I've been really hankering to take on the Silver Millennium. We'll see. Haha.


End file.
